


warmth (when i feel alone)

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: Sapnap was alone for the night and the bed was cold. Techno comes home injured, worrying him, but they make up. Sapnap doesn't have to be cold any longer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Sapnap/Technoblade, sapnap/technoblade/georgenotfound/dream
Series: held close (don't let go) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301





	warmth (when i feel alone)

**Author's Note:**

> the usual; personas not people.
> 
> nsfw content! don't read if ya don't like!
> 
> anyways, that aside, here's another bit of a techno/sapnap centric story :3c this time with a little spice! ahah.

Another night of Dream and George having to be away, another night of being alone in the bed because Techno had said he wanted to get something done as well. Sapnap didn’t mind, he knew his boyfriends were busy- But at the same time doubts and loneliness had a way of creeping into his mind. 

Scowling and waving the thoughts away, he burrowed into the covers and squeezed his eyes closed. Wanting sleep to come quickly- But sleep was avoiding him, the chill of the bed without at least one of his boyfriends next to him keeping him from being able to drift off easily. 

Kicking the blankets off in frustration, Sapnap slid out of the bed and padded to the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of water. Glancing out the window for a moment, almost looking away before he saw the figure of Techno limping down the path. Immediately, worry bloomed in his chest and he rushed to the front door and opened it to let Techno in.

Techno gave an exhausted smile and briefly reached up to run his fingers through Sapnap’s hair before stepping inside their home and leaning heavily against the wall. His hair was disheveled, and loose strands were hanging from his usual neat braid that lay down his back. 

“Techno, what happened?” The concerned tone in his partner’s tone had Techno frowning softly. He really hadn’t meant to worry Sapnap and thought that maybe the youngest of his partners would already have been asleep when he returned. Obviously, that’s not what was true.

“Just a bit of sparring that went a little bit further than I thought it would.” He muttered, looking down at his feet. He’d not meant to get injured, either, but he hadn’t exactly been fighting and honing his abilities as much as usual. So, when he’d challenged Sam for a spar, the creeper-hybrid ended up surprising him with how well he could fight. Obviously, the other hybrid was a force to be reckoned with, and Techno realized that he really wouldn’t want him to be an enemy.

Pride had kept him from accepting Sam’s help when the spar was over, and he realized that Techno actually was injured. Now, Techno did regret not accepting the help if it meant he could smooth that worried crease between Sapnap’s eyebrows away. “I promise darlin’, it ain’t as bad as it seems. I landed wrong while usin’ my trident and tweaked my ankle.”

Sapnap crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and looked Techno over with a critical eye. Looking for any other injuries- True to his word, though, it seemed there weren’t any other injuries to be a cause of worry. “Well. C’mon, lemme wrap that ankle so your stubborn ass won’t make it worse.” He got out after a moment, turning on his heel and marching towards the bathroom.

Techno somewhat felt like a dog that had been scolded by his master, and just slowly limped after Sapnap. Trying to not put much of his weight on the injured ankle, which was definitely starting to swell and darken with bruising. Wincing, he hissed a breath through clenched teeth when he knelt down to sit on the edge of the tub. Stretching the injured limb out so Sapnap could take a better look.

“You’re such a dumbass, you know this right?” Sapnap muttered, partially to himself as he went about tightly wrapping the swollen ankle. “Sure, ya are some big strong warrior, but you ain’t immortal or invulnerable-“ Tying off the bandage, he turned to grab disinfectant and cotton pads to clean out the scrapes and splits on Techno’s knuckles. “Can’t be all reckless abandon, y’hear? I know Dream and George are gonna be worried when they get home, too…”

Sapnap looked up with intentions to quietly scold more, but the words died in his throat when he saw the softly adoring look that was on Techno’s face. Closing his mouth with a quiet click, Sapnap glanced away and cleared his throat. “Stop looking at me like that when I’m trying to scold you-“ He muttered, embarrassed.

This drew a quiet laugh out of Techno, and he held out a hand, motioning for Sapnap to get closer. Grimacing slightly, but giving in, Sapnap stood and stepped to stand right in front of Techno. Tall bastard he was, Techno was still about chest-height to Sapnap even when he was sitting on the edge of the tub. Not able to find it in himself to be mad, he relaxed slightly when Techno wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his chest lightly.

Curling down, Sapnap leaned to press his face against the top of Techno’s head after gently removing the crown and setting it to the side. Sighing heavily into his boyfriend’s hair and letting any remaining frustration evaporate. “I care about you and don’t want you hurt.” He muttered, muffled slightly.

The soft way those words were uttered had a pang going through his heart, and Techno just held Sapnap a bit tighter. “I know, I’m sorry.” A light kiss was pressed to Sapnap’s collarbone, startling him slightly. Right, god, he didn’t even put on a shirt before he’d rushed out to check on Techno.

Hyperaware now of Techno’s arms around him, hands warm against his skin, Sapnap squirmed slightly. Techno took this as a hint to let go, so he reluctantly let Sapnap out of his embrace and leaned back. Still looking somewhat like a kicked puppy, which was quite a feat for someone who looked so intimidating all other times. 

… Damn those sad eyes. Sapnap was just one man, and he couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend for something that really wasn’t his fault. Grabbing Techno’s face between his hands, he leaned down again to kiss him lightly. The way Techno let a noise of surprise out before relaxing and pressing back into the kiss was dangerous for his heart. 

Techno even chased after his lips barely when he rocked back on his heels, hands coming up to lay on Sapnap’s that were still on his face. “C’mon, let’s get you to the bed, and then maybe I’ll give you more kisses,” Sapnap muttered, slightly embarrassed. Sure, he’d been a part of the poly group for a few weeks now, but he was still not quite used to being able to freely give and receive and ask for affection.

A slow smile spread on Techno’s face and he carefully rose to his feet, avoiding putting weight on the hurt limb once more. “Ya have a way to motivate a man, darlin’.” He said with a light chuckle. Letting himself be led to the bedroom willingly. Carefully maneuvering to settle himself in the middle of the bed, Techno held his arms out to Sapnap.

Unable to resist, Sapnap followed and carefully settled in Techno’s lap. Tucking close to him and resting his face in the crook of Techno’s neck with a soft content hum. The earlier chill was easily forgotten now. A quiet mischievous whisper started in the back of Sapnap’s mind, though, and he considered obeying it. Just maybe.

Techno felt the way Sapnap’s lips curled up into a smile against his neck and made a small questioning noise. Then, surprised, his hands quickly rose to grip Sapnap’s sides when the other lightly began pressing open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. Pausing to lightly lathe attention on a patch of skin at the crook of Techno’s jaw- Working to make a small mark. Slight possessiveness bubbling up in Sapnap’s gut.

“Y’worried me, and I think y’should. Make it up to me.” Sapnap muttered quietly, shyly. Hands fisted in the fabric of Techno’s shirt and face still tucked against the other's neck. The heat of his face giving away how nervous he actually was. 

Playing along, his curiosity peaked, Techno tilted his head and glanced down at the man in his lap. “How d’ya want me to make it up to ya, darlin?” He asked, letting his hands slide down to lightly grip Sapnap’s hips. “I’m all ears.”

Nerves fluttering in his chest like birds violently flapping their wings, Sapnap leaned back and purposefully shifted his position to slowly rock his hips backward. Drawing a quiet huff from Techno, who was staring down at him. Eyes intense, watching, waiting. “I was cold before you got back… We could warm up. A little?” 

His hesitance and embarrassment to outright say what he wanted was so painfully endearing. Sapnap was usually so bold and brash, but when it came to actually speak out on what he wanted, he was so much more soft-spoken. For now, at least. Techno couldn’t help but want to tease a little more- “Well if yer cold, darlin’, we could wrap up in the blankets?” He mused, leaning back and glancing to the side, but not removing his hands from their place on Sapnap’s hips.

“No, you absolute dumbass-“ Sapnap bit out, cheeks flushed, and eyebrows furrowed. “I want you to _touch me-_ “ He punctuated that with another purposeful roll of his hips, still gripping tight to the front of Techno’s shirt. A small spark of pride lighting and pushing past the anxiety when that motion pulled a quiet groan from Techno.

Tightening his grip momentarily, Techno curled down to brush a fleeting kiss on Sapnap’s lips. “Y’sure?” He questioned quietly, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the soft jut of Sapnap’s hipbones. “Don’t feel like you have to rush yourself t’ do anythin’ like this, yeah?” 

The gentleness those words were spoken had a wave of emotion swelling in Sapnap’s chest, and he paused. Scrunching his nose up and furrowing his brows slightly. “… I’m sure.” He spoke up after a few more moments, flattening his hands and smoothing out the fabric of Techno’s shirt from where he’d been gripping so hard. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I want to do this.”

A slight smile pulled at the corner of Techno’s lips, and he raised a hand up to brush Sapnap’s hair back from his face. “I’m glad that ya trust me. What d’ya want me to do, darlin? Askin more seriously, this time.” 

Shifting around again, nervous still but also eager, Sapnap tilted his head slightly. A bit of mischief once more lighting up in his eyes. “I dunno, maybe I should take it easy on you since you’re hurt n all. Maybe we should just sleep~” The way Techno grimaced slightly at that had a laugh bubbling up and out of Sapnap. Hands raising to cover his mouth slightly.

“I’m kidding- please don’t be mad!” Shifting forward to kiss him again, Sapnap moved to undo the tie that held Techno’s hair in the usual braid. Undoing it slowly with his fingers, drinking in the pleased hum that drew from the larger man under him. 

Then he pressed harder into the kiss and tugged slightly on Techno’s hair. Scraping teeth over his bottom lip and pressing close as he could. The grip Techno had on Sapnap’s hips tightened, fingernails digging lightly into soft skin there. Drawing a soft gasp from the younger, allowing Techno to gently take control of the kiss. Tongue running over teeth and drawing out a breathy whine from Sapnap. The sound was addictive and he really wanted to hear more-

So, bracing himself with his uninjured leg, hoofed foot pressed into the bed for leverage, Techno rolled his hips up in a slow grind. Sapnap broke away from the kiss with a quiet keening noise, mouth parted, and lips kiss swollen. A blush painting his cheeks quite a nice shade of red. 

“Fff-uck- Techno, _please_ \- Okay, I’m sorry, no more teasing, I can’t take it, please jus- Touch me-“ So easily driven to begging, Techno couldn’t bring himself to deny the pretty pleads. Flipping them with ease, he caged Sapnap in with his arms on either side of him. Hair falling down in a curtain around their faces.

“No more teasin’ ya, don’t worry darlin. Here, wrap yer legs ‘round my waist.” Eager to please, Sapnap hooked his legs around Techno’s waist almost immediately after he was asked. Hands reaching up and fingers tangling in Techno’s hair. Pulling him down into another kiss, loose and uncoordinated as Techno rocked his hips forward once more, slotted perfectly between Sapnap’s legs.

Whimpering into the kiss and tugging at pink strands, Sapnap rolled his head back into the pillows and gasped quietly. Baring his throat to Techno, who ducked to press heated kisses to the exposed expanse of skin. Shifting his weight to one arm, he slid one hand around and up Sapnap’s back. Calloused fingers rough against soft skin, scattering chills down the younger’s back.

“Harder-“ He gasped out, rocking his hips up to meet Techno’s languid thrusts as best he could. Endearingly out of rhythm and inexperienced. “Please- Won’t break-“ A rumble of a groan sounded in Techno’s chest, and he pressed a kiss to the underside of Sapnap’s jaw while also sliding his hand from his back, over his side, down his stomach, and maneuvering his hand down the front of his pants to wrap fingers around his cock.

Sapnap jolted slightly at the touch, a quiet moan punched out of him when Techno thumbed over the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum. “Good-“ Then, to not chafe, Techno pulled his hand back and raised it to hover over Sapnap’s mouth. “Lick.” The single word was a demand that first confused Sapnap. Then he realized and grabbed Techno’s wrist before licking a stripe across his palm. 

The sensation of Sapnap’s tongue dragging over his palm sent a shiver of his own down Techno’s back, eyes trained on Sapnap’s face as he repeated the motion a second time. Satisfied with the job, for now, Techno took his hand away from Sapnap’s face only to shove said hand once more into his pants. Deftly wrapping fingers around his cock for a second time. Stroking slowly and setting a languid pace. Drawing more whines from his boyfriend.

“S’good- Please, more, want more-“ Fingers tightening where they were still woven in Techno’s hair, Sapnap tugged a bit more harshly. Drawing a hiss out of Techno, who in return tightened his grip as he stroked and thumbed over the head with each stroke. 

Sapnap’s back arched up and he whined in the back of his throat, legs tightening around Techno’s waist as he rocked his hips up into Techno’s hand. Then an almost involuntary whimper escaped him when all of a sudden Techno withdrew his hand. “Wh- _yyyy_?” He gasped out, shooting a pleading gaze at his partner. “Why’d you stop?”

A crooked, yet adoring grin spread over Techno’s face. “Don’t ya worry, darlin, I’m takin' care of ya.” Shifting around, Techno carefully shifted his weight back so he could slide his hands under Sapnap’s ass. Lifting the other up a bit and scooting forward to press him against the headboard of the bed. 

Angled just right, he gave an experimental roll of his hips in a slow grind. Judging by the muffled noise Sapnap made from where he’d hidden his face against Techno’s shoulder, he did something right. So he repeated the motion, falling into a rhythm. Sweat beading on his forehead as heat built up between them.

Both of them were panting lightly, sharing kisses that weren’t nearly as coordinated as they had been. The edge quickly approaching for them both- Sensations and touch and joined motions sending them both towards the end. The tightly wound coil of pleasure in their guts both ready to snap-

Thrusts becoming uncoordinated and sloppy, Techno pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Sapnap’s neck, tusks grazing over skin lightly. Drawing a shuddering noise from him, as he reached around and gripped hold of the fabric of Techno’s shirt once more. “S’close, please, don’t stop-“ Sapnap almost babbled, brows furrowed, and eyes half squinted closed. Hair sticking to his damp forehead.

Brushing sweat-damp strands of hair away from his face, Techno captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Tusks barely catching on his upper lip, drawing a muffled noise of pleasure out of Sapnap. With almost feverish intent, Techno reached between them and shoved both their pants down barely enough to pull both of their cocks out. Gripping them together and stroking in an erratic, but fast pace-

Gasping and moaning into the sloppy kiss, Sapnap dragged his fingernails down Techno’s back and bucked up into the fist wrapped around their cocks. Hips stuttering as he let out a drawn-out whine as he came. Mouth hanging loose and head tossed back.

Techno growled under his breath and pressed his forehead against Sapnap’s shoulder as he worked his hand over them still, chasing the pleasure building and building- Before he too was moaning as he came, Sapnap’s hands in his hair and legs hooked around his waist still, hips lazily rocking up as he chased the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

Panting hot breaths against Sapnap’s collar, Techno slowly drew his hand back and huffed out a quiet chuckle. “… Mmm, good enough for ya, darlin?” He asked, warmth in his voice. Sapnap could only murmur his appreciation, pressing a kiss to Techno’s sweaty temple.

“Mmmyah.” He muttered, hazy tiredness falling over his mind. They needed to clean up, but at the same time, he really didn’t wanna move. So as a compromise, knowing it needed to be washed anyway, Sapnap grabbed one of his shirts from beside the bed and lazily wiped them both down. Offering the shirt to Techno so he could clean his hand off as well.

Once they were, for the moment, cleaned up enough, Techno flopped down beside Sapnap and pulled the smaller close. Humming contentedly as Sapnap tucked against him, face against the hollow of his throat. “Thank ya,” Sapnap muttered tiredly, pressing a chaste kiss to the line of Techno’s jaw. “Love ya.”

Blinking drowsily, Techno glanced down at Sapnap before smiling to himself and softly kissing the top of his head. Looping his arms just a bit tighter around the younger and grumbling contentedly. “Mm. ‘Course. Love ya too, Sap. Sleep well. ” Before this, before he’d been in a relationship, Techno never would have thought he’d say he loved someone so easily. But now, knowing affection and care, he could say those words so much easier. And he meant them. 

Drifting off slowly into sleep, they both kept close to each other. Warm, happy, and any worry from earlier completely out of mind. Looks like Sapnap didn’t have to worry about being cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! As usual, I love hearing what people think! Feedback feeds me :3c


End file.
